comicadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
2012-08-09 - Cutscene: Dangers of Information
At least Iron Man contacted Fury ahead of time - this time - to set up a meeting. He boot jets to the designated place to meet the Hellicarrier. Considering the limited space even on a massive Hellicarrier, Iron Man finds Fury's office a little on the...small side. He manages to not look like a bull in a China Shop though - barely. "As I reported in the communciations, the Justice League expressed an interest in uniting for the sharing of information on criminals, and also on joint patrols with the Avengers to build trust. Considering their U.N. support, with confidential records signed and a testing of their security network, I suspect it would be in our best interests to open our data files with them due to not only enforcing Earth's protection, but also in what we could gain." Fury sits at his desk with his feet propped up eating some nice and gooey Buffalo chicken pizza with extra cheese. He looks to Iron Man as he eats a slice of pizza. A long string of cheese between the slice and Fury's mouth. He swallows and looks at Iron Man for a moment, "Hello Shell Head, what no hi, how you beens? He waves to the pizza pie, "Grab a slice it's good." He considers for a moment, "Glad to see you kids are learning to play well with others." He reaches up and picks up a file and tosses it to Iron Man, "Here's what we know about the League. Most of it trivial and grand standing from operatives from that side that have crossed over." He considers for a moment, "I'll approve the request, if you'll take off your helmet." Iron Man tilts his head slightly to one side. His computerized voice responds with, "I do not need substance," just to screw with Fury right back; after all, is it have no need of it, or no need of it right now? He then straightens his head and reaches out for the file. He flips it open with ease even if he has big metal fingers. He goes through the information rapidly. "I would dislike losing my head," in response of the taking off his helmet. "Think of the information to be gained from global threat-level organizations that could be gained from their files that have appeared in the world, or even of this King Black Adam. It would involve less scurrying about for tidbits of information like this." Iron Man slaps the file - now closed - atop the desk. "And of course, Mr. Stark would test out their security system himself if this is agreed upon." Fury chuckles, "uh huh..." He says taking another bite of his pizza. "Tell you what, It's not them I'm worried about. It's their techno wiz, Oracle, the Batman, and any other government agencies." He peruses his lips, "But we allow it. We'll be filtering to the information that can past from your organization to theirs. I will talk to Stark about security keys that allow what level of the information who has access too." "Would it not be better just to remove certain types of information before passing it to the Justice League then?" Iron Man opts for the simplier route. "Still, what information should be filtered? References to Agents and locations are typically already filtered before the information is passed to us. The files could be more compiled into simple bios, but it does lose a lot of the useful details in that manner." Fury nods, "That's what I mean. Keep certain information away from them. We need to make sure Stark's and Pym's firewalls are prepared enough to keep the Justice League out if there is a need. Well, basically, we continue to filter to you, and you filter to the Justice League." Iron Man nods at that. "It sounds fair. I'll ask Mr. Stark to handle it and set up an auto-filter. Thank you for your time Director Fury," he states in his computerized voice. Iron Man then goes to take his leave, with a lot to think about.